1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to architraves, and more specifically to new and improved methods of constructing metallic achitraves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The architrave or molding about the door of an elevator cab is required to compliment the cab decor. If the decor only requires a painted architrave, the side post and head sections may simply be mitered, welded, and painted. A problem arises when the cab utilizes metallic mirror finishes, such as stainless steel, bronze, or any #8 mirror sheet metal. Welding destroys such a finish.